1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a safety device for binding a boot to a gliding board.
Various safety devices for binding a boot to a gliding board are already known, particularly in the fields of alpine skiing and snowboarding.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Traditionally and for many years, safety bindings in alpine skiing have included a front stop and a rear heel piece. The front stop and the heel piece hold the ski boot therebetween. The front stop and the heel piece trigger and release the ski boot when either one of them is subjected to forces that exceed a certain threshold. The release threshold can be modified by adjusting the pretension of the springs positioned in the front stop and the heel piece. However, this adjustment is done once and for all before each use and cannot be easily modified during the sports practice without having to use tools, such as screwdrivers. Consequently, such a binding cannot be self-adaptable.